1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image-processing method. More particular, the present invention relates to a method of auto-cropping images for scanners, accordingly the images prescanned by a scanner can be located and cropped automatically without further manual operation by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, after putting objects in a scanner, for example documents and drawings, the scanner prescans the objects and displays the images of the objects in a preview window. For conventional scanners, users must crop the prescanned images manually by using pointers such as a mouse to select the required images. Cropping the images manually is very inconvenient. Especially, in the case of scanners with batch-scan functions, users waste a great deal of time cropping the images, while batch-scanning the objects. Without an auto-cropping function, users are subject to inconvenience and work efficiency is degraded.